Get Out Alive -Rewriting-
by Lyra405
Summary: Rebecca Augustine, a lonely 21st century cryogenics worker, suddenly finds herself thrust into the strange world of the future - working for Mom's company along with her three sons, Walt, Larry and Igner. At first, life in the future seems wonderful, but soon enough someone unexpected takes a stand, and says that enough is enough. Rated M for violent later chapters. OCxWalt.


** (EDIT: 25/07/13: Hello! My name is Lyra, and I am the writer of this story. The original publish date of this Futurama fan fiction was nearly a year ago now. I've decided it's time I start updating it with new chapters from my re-write, since everyone's technically been reading my first draft. There have been a lot of changes and differences since I first started this story nearly exactly a year ago. For one, Rebecca has had a last minute surname change, heheh. The basic plot of the story is still the same though. Some things happen in a different order. This story was actually spawned a year ago while I was agoraphobic. I was stuck in my house for nearly a full year, with nothing to do. I'd stay up all night typing poems and writing short stories when I was feeling sad. At the time (And I still am) I was very obsessed with Futurama. To be honest I find writing quite stressful I know that in my head, it all makes sense. But then when it comes to actually writing it, I can never come up with the words to fit it all together or explain it as well as I know I can in my mind. And this really frustrates me. I can come up with the ideas, but I can't put them into the correct words. Nonetheless, I tried my best with writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I know this was a bit of a messy author's note, haha... well, thanks! ^^)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama, I only own my fan character, Rebecca)**

Rebecca groaned as the high-pitched buzzing from the digital alarm clock dragged her from sleep back into the waking world. She opened her eyes cautiously, and flinched when the harsh morning sunlight forced its way in through the open window. The young woman forced herself to sit up and stretch her arms in the air. Once her vision accustomed to the brightness, she turned left to look out of the open window.

The laced white net curtains waved gracefully as the cool breeze came in through the open window. The concrete skyscraper forest of New York City was visible through the small opening. The winter sky was a milky blue and the bustling traffic could be heard far below the apartment.

Rebecca looked over at her alarm clock. It showed the date and time in glowing neon green lines. It read the first of January 2012. Another year to everyone else, but just another day to Rebecca.

Last night was the final day of 2011. It also happened to be her 31st birthday too. Having a birthday on the last day of the year had its advantages occasionally but Rebecca normally saw little point in celebrating. She replayed last night in her mind. There had been a big new year's party on the floor above her, and they kept her up half the night with their constant dancing and music.

Rebecca blinked and shook her head slightly, realizing she had zoned out. Her vision adjusted to look at the time. Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Oh damn it!" she exclaimed, nearly falling head-first out of her messy bed. She was late for work! Rebecca attempted to stand up in a whirlwind of panic, struggling to free herself from her muddled tangle of dark green bed covers. The woman ran across the small room into the bathroom, hoping she could still get there early enough not to get in too much trouble.

Rebecca lived in New York City in America. A long time ago, when she had just turned 17 years old, Rebecca left her friends and family in the English countryside behind to get a job at an acclaimed Cryogenics lab in the middle of the city. While she disliked the ferocious thunderstorms that lashed the USA in the humid summers, which were much more aggressive than those she was used to in England, she really enjoyed living in New York City. She didn't enjoy working in science, as she believed her true talents lied elsewhere, but understood that her parents wouldn't want her to pursue what they called a "pointless career," despite not having made contact with them for over a decade.

Rebecca stood in front of her mirror, frantically trying to get the knots out of her light brown hair, but they wouldn't give up without a fight. Every second was another second towards being fired. She couldn't afford to lose her job now!

She had been struggling to pay off the rent for the past few months, and if she lost her job, then losing her apartment was almost certain. She frowned as she stood still stared at herself through the mirror. She'd grown up with a rich family. That's how she'd been able to leave to America at such a young age. Her parents owned a company in England, and when she was young, hardly even spoke to her. Instead her brother took on the role of both of her parents. That was all a long time ago. She didn't want to have to ask her parents for money, even though she knew they'd be happy to lend her some. Options were running short.

Rebecca jogged out of the bathroom into her main living space.

Her apartment wasn't very big, but it had everything she needed to live on. There was a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen and that was good enough for her.

The browned haired woman hurriedly tied her hair into a pony tail, and rushed over to her wardrobe, taking out her cryogenics uniform which consisted of a light blue blouse, a grey skirt, and a white lab coat, which she always kept spotless. She pulled them on as quickly as she could.

Once she was ready, she ran through the door, grabbing her apartment keys and MP3 player as she went. She locked the door tight, and tucked the music player safely away in her pocket. Rebecca pinned on her identification badge as she sped down the corridor, and skidded to a halt next to the elevator. She was a log way up. Her room was only a few floors from the top of the building.

"Come on, come on" she groaned impatiently, as she jabbed the down button over and over again.

"Rebecca Augustine!" came a loud voice. Rebecca lowered her head as she heard the voice of her landlord. It wasn't really the best time. She swallowed and turned around to face him. The tall, well-built brown haired man marched towards her, looking far from happy.

"Oh! Mr Butler, I was just-"

"I've been looking for you. You're late on the rent- again! What's the hold up?" he asked, glaring down at her sternly. Rebecca frowned as he cut her off. He was the most impolite man she knew. Her patience with him was short, as his was for her. She kept her cool as he attempted to be intimidating.

"It's just been a slow few months, that's all. I'll have the money in the next few days."

"Oh really? Well listen here Miss Augustine; this is your last warning! Next time, you're out the door!" he threatened.

Rebecca held back a whine. She continued to press the elevator button repeatedly behind her back.

"Ok, understood, but I'm kind of late for work-"

"Late for work too are we?" he smiled smugly. Rebecca scowled.

"Is that really any of your business?" she asked, trying to keep the insults down.

"No job, no money, and no rent" he said slyly. He sounded almost happy that he was about to get rid of her. She tried her best to ignore the knots of fear and anger tightening inside her stomach.

Finally the elevator doors opened behind her. _Oh thank god for that!_ She thought, relief washing over her.

"Well, that's my lift, so I'll just be leaving now" Rebecca explained, backing into the small space, her calm tone returning.

"Fine. I'll be back in a week. If you don't have the money by then, you're out!" he finished as the doors closed with a creak. Rebecca gave a sigh of relief and relaxed her posture. A week? There was no way she'd have the money by then! What was she going to do? Maybe calling her parent really was the only option remaining. That wasn't going to make this day any easier on her. Rebecca sighed and straightened her posture once more, brushing off her uniform.

She hopped up and down on the spot impatiently, willing the elevator to go down faster. She dared to look down at her watch. Her blood ran cold. She was nearly an hour late for work now! Damn it! The eerie, sickly green elevator light flickered and buzzed just above her head. She was fired for sure!

The doors opened. Yes! Rebecca ran forward pushing the apartment block doors open as hard as she could. The woman ran down the street at top speed, lab coat trailing behind her. The streets were packed with cars and people on their way to work. Honking and shouting filled the streets during the morning rush hour. It was useless running. If she kept on like this, she'd end up tripping someone up. Rebecca slowed down, sighing as she accepted her fate.

"You're over an hour late!" Rebecca's boss yelled furiously, livid at the top of his voice. He was the angriest she'd ever seen him. Rebecca swallowed. She couldn't deny that she found it terrifying. Butler was one thing, but this man held her fate in his hands.

"I'm very sorry about this sir; please understand that this will never happen again!" Rebecca insisted, holding her hands together behind her back. Her boss gave her a long, thoughtful and angry look. _Please, please, please_ she thought, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"…Alright, fine. It is the New Year after all" he sighed after what seemed like an eternity. She nearly jumped for joy in middle of his office.

"Oh, yes! That you sir, you shan't be disappointed" she smiled, barely able to keep the joy from showing in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, get to work. And if you break that little promise of yours, you can consider yourself fired" her boss muttered, following with glaring eyes, as Rebecca strolled out of his office.

Rebecca did a little jump as the manger's door slammed shut behind her. She'd actually managed to keep her job! Yes! What a miracle! It still might not be enough to keep her apartment, but it was better than nothing! And after she'd been so sure she'd fail.

"Boss didn't fire you then?" said a stern and displeased voice. Rebecca nearly jumped out of her skin. A man with neat black hair and deep blue eyes was leaning against the wall to the left of her. He was tall and wearing the same clothes as she was, except instead of a grey skirt, he wore grey trousers. He was tall and skinny, taller than Rebecca was.

"Oh. Hello Marshal. You know not to sneak up on me" Rebecca frowned. There went her good mood.

Marshal Bradley was her co-worker. They both worked on the same floor of the building. He had joined the company only two years ago, but quickly developed a reputation as the bad boy of the office. Just a few months after joining, Rebecca discovered that Marshal had developed somewhat of a romantic interest in her. She continuously denied his proposals to meet up and have coffee, too nervous to go into a relationship. Marshal was happy once she finally agreed to go somewhere with him, but Rebecca was unsure whether she returned his feelings. She enjoyed spending time with him, but just didn't trust him. This frustrated Marshal to the point of breaking the relationship off. He had been cold towards her ever since.

"Hm. What a shame." Marshal muttered, purposely bumping her as he walked by. Rebecca snapped and grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem!" Rebecca shouted at him.

"Get off me!" Marshal snapped, shoving her backwards. Rebecca cried out a fell backwards onto the floor. A flash of guilt crossed Marshal's dark blue eyes, but he ran off down the hallway before Rebecca could say anything. She got up furiously, about to pursue him. Oh, what was the point of it? She wasn't really hurt. Rebecca rolled her eyes and headed off down the corridor to the cryogenic chambers, her hands scrunched into fists. Marshal had become very aggressive towards her in recent weeks. At first Rebecca just ignore him, but shoving her over? That was crossing the line.

Rebecca held her cork clipboard and blue pen in hand. She was far from done with Marshal, but that'd have to wait until later. She was sure her boss wasn't in the right mood to deal with it now. It was her job to do a checklist of whether the person was in the correct chamber or not. It wasn't very hard; she didn't really understand why they needed her to do it. Rebecca shrugged and pulled the lid from her pen with her teeth. She was happy as long as she was paid for what she did.

"Let's see here, who's at home in chamber number one today?" Rebecca muttered to herself. Inside the frozen tube was a young man with fiery orange hair. It was strange, this guy had been here for two long years, but never once had his name been added onto her checklist. This chamber was supposed to be empty, but that was nothing to do with her job.

"Let's see, check, check, check, check…" Rebecca murmured like a mindless robot as she strolled along the aisle. Everything was as it should be, just like it was yesterday, and the day before. The young woman sighed as she walked over to her desk, her hands falling to her sides. Another day of lying around at her desk until the next scheduled time she had to check the temperatures. Rebecca sat down at her chair and kicked her feet up over the desk, ignoring the pencil pot as it fell to the floor. She took out the MP3 player in her pocket and switched it on. Instantly the song "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace started playing through her ear buds. Rebecca smiled slightly as she stared out the window and listened to the music. Her life was simple, but she enjoyed most of it.

Only a few minutes later, she heard a loud bang from behind her. Rebecca jumped in surprise, sitting up hurriedly and pretending to look busy. She swiveled the chair around ready to face someone, but was surprised to find no-one there. It was only her. Her green eyes scanned the room suspiciously, until her eyes came to rest on an opened Cryo Tube. She frowned. She was positive it wasn't open before. It had only been five minutes! Rebecca sighed in irritation and stood up, dropping her music player into her pocket again.

"Hello?" she called. It was probably one of the staff playing some kind of practical joke. It wasn't uncommon. She hummed to herself when she received no reply and walked over to the open chamber. This one was empty, and the door was left wide open. It wasn't supposed to be. Rebecca held her pen thoughtfully to her chin.

"Marshal!" Rebecca called. This was his area of experience after all, not hers. All abnormalities went to the next office. She waited for over a minute but he didn't come or reply. Funny, his office was only just over there. As she turned to go and knock impatiently on his door, someone pushed her roughly into the open door of the cryogenic chamber. Rebecca cried out as she banged the back of her head against the back of the cryogenic pod. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the door was now completely shut and locked tightly. There was no way out!

"Hey! Help, someone! Please!" Rebecca yelled, banging her hands on the glass of the locked door. Suddenly Marshal popped up in front of her. "Waah!" Rebecca lurched backwards away from the glass in surprise.

"Aww, is dear sweet little Rebecca stuck in there?" he said, insult and mockery dripping from his words.

"Okay, very funny asshole, now let me out of here!" Rebecca fumed, scrunching her hands into fists. She'd break the glass if she had to! And this time she didn't care if she lost her job or not. Marshal took things too far! Marshal started fiddling calmly with all of the knobs and dials on the outside of the chamber door. He wouldn't reply.

"C'mon Marshal, open up already! What's the deal? Just because our relationship didn't work out?" Rebecca pushed against the door, hoping by some miracle that the door would force open.

"You know Rebecca; our company motto tells us to freeze our problems. And you, my dear Rebecca, are a problem for me" Marshal smirked as he finished fiddling with the controls. "I've set these controls to one thousand years. Have fun Rebecca." Marshal held up his hand and waved in farewell. "Toodles, and say hi to whoever wakes you up for me, will you?" Marshal tucked his hands behind his back and smiled as Rebecca tried desperately to get the door to open.

"What? Wait, No! Marshal, please!" The cryogenic chamber began to feel cold. Her vision began to fade as everything turned white. "Please, Marshal, no!" the last look in her eyes was of complete shock and horror.

** (EDIT 25/07/13: It's been a year... whoa :) So then, this chapter hasn't really gotten any longer, has it? xD I have a request for you all: if you find any errors in my third person writing (Because this entire story is now being written in 3rd, not 1st) please tell me! I will go in and edit them! Thanks for reading, and I look forward to uploading the next chapter.)**


End file.
